The Flower, The Farmer, and The Horse
by ChiharuHanayagi
Summary: Cam the florist fell in love with Lillian, but she move to Konohana for a while, she met Kana, and make Kana fell in love with her too, so who will Lillian choose? Rated T for later chapters!


Oh well this is triangle love Kana x Lillian x Cam! why Kana? because at my first playthrough i don't who will i marry, and stuck between Kana, and Cam! xD but in the end i'm marrying Cam =))

anyway i will wrote about Kana in next chapter! sorry for the short chapter anyway ;A;

and thanks you for 2 reviews at Peaceful XD i really really really appreciate it!

well then please enjoy, and sorry for the grammar error ;_; R&R please! :D

* * *

Cam the florist with purple hat, still remember her. Yes, that girl, she have light brown hair, purple eyes like amethyst, and beautiful smile. He still remember when both of them help a lost cat, and she encouraged him not to give up. He remember when she helps him, to sell the flowers. He remember when she stare at the flowerbed, and she said she loves flower because it beautiful. Yes, Cam really in love with her, and always like all part of Lillian attitude. But, 3 months ago she moved to Konohana, because she wants to tried planting some rice, and plant some fruit tree. She said she will back to Bluebell soon, because she doesn't want to bother Jessica too much, some Lillian animals is being treated by Jessica when she lives in Konohana.

So... Cam really really really miss her.

"Hahhh..." Cam sighing when he look at the ceiling of his room.

"Oh, Cam-dearie~" suddenly Howard called him, and knock the door.

"Huh? Oh Howard, what is it?" Cam opened the door, and seeing Howard smiled.

"Oh well, can you go to Konohana please?"

"Eh? What? For what?"

"Well, I have to re-stock some ingredients at Diego shop, but they closed today." Howard replied.

"So?" Cam asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Then, please go to Raul shop instead! He is Diego brother! He sell same things as Diego." Howard explained, and grab a pink colored wallet from his pocket.

"...oh, I see." Cam sighed, and he knows what he have to do.

"Dont worry! I already rented a horse from Grady, so now go!" Howard gave some money to Cam, "i want you to buy, 10 rice candies ,5 edamames, 2 truffles, and 3 rices"

"Okay okay, just wait a minute." Cam grab a postman bag from his bed, and put Howard money in that bag.

* * *

Cam rode a white horse from Grady to mountain, as he walked with the horse she saw some wild flowers, like pinkcat, moondrop, and toyflowers.

_"Well maybe I will pick up some of them when I go home." _ he whispered, and he gone to the mountain top to rest for a while. He jumps away from the horse, and parked the horse at the tree. He remember that Howard give him some lunchbox, and he stored it at his bag. He opened the lunchbox, and he surprised, that Howard make normal sandwich become fancy. Like bunny shaped apple, cute tooth pick with cat shaped, and mini tomato with cute face. "oh man..." he mumbled, as he see his lunch. But he decided to eat it.

"...Cam? Is that you?" suddenly a familiar voice called him from behind.

"...Lillian?!" Cam surprised, when he turn around, because he saw Lillian, yes. Lillian the girl he love, Lillian wore different clothes, with red bandanna, maybe that's Konohana clothes.

"Whoa Cam, what are you doing here?" Lillian asked.

"Well, i'm going to Konohana for some shopping." Cam answered awkwardly.

"Oh Lillian! Who is he?" suddenly unfamiliar voice asked, what Cam saw is brown haired guy tied like pony-tail, with orange jumper, and green baggy pants. His bicep is surprisingly builded-up with muscles, he have some weird tatto pattern at his arm.

"Kana, This is my friend from Bluebell, Cam." she replied, "and Cam, this is my friend from Konohana, Kana." Lillian make Cam, and Kana introduce each other.

"Hello." Cam say awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." Kana say awkwardly too.

"Well then, Kana, what are you want talking about?" Lillian asked innocently to Kana.

"Oh well, uh... it's... nevermind." Kana sighed.

"Ehhh! Why?!" Lillian confused, and cross her arm at her chest.

"Well, we can talk about it later." Kana just smiled bitterly.

"So... we can come back right? With Cam of course." Lillian turn away to Cam, who still sat at the grass completely silent.

"Eh? Okay, just wait a minute." Cam stood up, and packed his lunchbox again, they decided to go to Konohana with a walk, and Kana helps Cam with the horses who still tied at the tree.

They walks with awkward silent, but the innocent Lillian just clueless, as she walk between Kana who bring the horse, and Cam just smile awkwardly. It really like 6 hours to walks to Konohana, but actually it just take 1 hour.

* * *

"So, thanks for escort me Cam! Kana! I still have works to do, I see you later at Yun's!" she wave her hand to Kana, and Cam, then Lillian gone to her farm.

"So, Cam, do you like Lillian? But, not as friend, as a lovers." suddenly Kana popped a strange question to Cam, Cam just froze up, but he decided to answer it.

"Yes, I love her." it's not like Cam who become honest, "i think you love Lillian too right?" Cam stared at Kana pants pocket, theres is blue feather peeked out from his pocket.

"Yeah, well, today I want to proposed to her, but..." Kana glared again

"Me?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, If you're not here. Maybe i'm already become Lillian fiancé." Kana just smiled with confidence.

"Well, if he accept your proposal." Cam said coldly.

"...the heck with you." Kana glared intensely at him.

"Well, we see it later." Cam wave his hand, at gone to Konohana central village, to go to Raul shop, unfortunately Raul is out of Edamame, and it will available tomorrow. Of course Cam doesn't want to go back to Bluebell again, and gone to Konohana again tomorrow, so he decided to stay at Konohana town hall. He greeted warmly by Ina, Konohana mayor, and she showed the vacant room at town hall. Cam threw his bag at bed, and took off his hat.

_"Damn, the hell what I just doing!"_ Cam just blushed furiously, and realized, that he said he love Lillian to the new person. He threw his head to the pillow, and decided to relax for a while. _"...still I dont want Lillian taken away by that Kana guy."_ he mumbled again, and cuddled with the pillow. _"ugh, what should I do then?"_ still cuddled, and he remember, that Raul have blue feathers at his store. Should Cam propose to her? But it's to fast for him!

Still confused, Cam decided to walking around Konohana, because this is the first time he stay at another town.


End file.
